Fallen Blues
by mirassana
Summary: The Assassin. The Warrior. The Hunter. The Mercenary. The Healer. What could possibly happen with this five people? "I killed more being than you could count" -Natsu x Lucy. (Minor Gale, Gruvia and Jerza)


**disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**couple: Natsu x Lucy**

.

.

.

**_(She wanted to reach the sky)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Prologue**

Lucy was running.

She wasn't sure how many miles but it doesn't matter. All she wants was to escape from them. Away from those men who wanted to kill her so badly and go to a better place where everything else is safe.

She continued to run through the dark streets; beaten and bloody, dragging a huge black weapon on her right arm while the other one was clutching her bleeding stomach. She's just a child and she is lucky for surviving that deadly blow she had received earlier. If she hadn't escape immediately, she would be dead right now.

Her breathing was ragged and she could feel her heartbeat slowing down every step she takes. And then eventually, she dropped her weapon and her body fell down on the cold ground, the rain water splashing onto her.

The pain she felt was becoming more painful as she lied.

She tried to stand up, moving her arms and feet but she tripped and scraped her knee. Then she tries for another one and failed miserably as her body gave no response. She let out a sob.

_Was this the E.N.D of her?_

She doesn't know.

She doesn't want to know anyway.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard the clicking of heels and the voices from the distance. Her mind was starting to swarm with thoughts of danger. The extreme fear and anxiousness rushing back to her veins.

_Is that an enemy?_ She asked inside her mind even though she knew that no one will able to answer her.

The noises became louder and she could hear those desperate screams as they ran towards to her beaten figure. She tried not to flinch at their sound.

_No, stay way. Please don't come. I'm dying._

She gave out a shaky sigh and finally closed her eyelids. Her brain is slowly drifting off. She couldn't feel the excruciating pain anymore. She is numb.

"Please hang on." A voice pleaded. Calm and gentle at the same time.

Lucy can tell it's a girl. She cracked an eye. There was a small light and she can see a blurry figure of a girl standing in front of her. There are also two men behind the woman's back.

_Light? Angels? Ah, God must be here to take me._

_Or to drag me to hell._

"Don't worry, dear. We'll take you to the hospital"

Lucy forced her brown eyes to open. This is no heaven or hell. There are no angels or devils also. Only an unknown woman and men with shocked looks as they stared at her nearly-dead state.

"Mama…" She breathes out, brow-doe eyes slightly widening. The two boys didn't bother her much. However, the woman was quite disturbing.

The woman was, in fact, a blonde just like her but it seemed that the woman's hair is longer. Her eyes are pure green and Lucy stared lifelessly at her worried expression. She reminded Lucy of her late mother.

"Who… …you?" She asked hoarsely, barely making out the words from her mouth. "Are you…going….to...ki…ll….me too?" She added, making the woman stared at her with a stunned face.

"I'm Mavis" The girl named Mavis introduced herself. Lucy gurgled blood. "Shhh... Don't talk" The green eyed woman whispered gently. Lucy felt her body being carried. She let out a grunt of pain; the wound from her stomach began to open.

"Lea...ve….I…gonna….d..ie..." She struggle at her words as she coughed, blood dripping down in the corners of her lips.

"Stop talking, you brat." Another voice butted in. But this time, it was a male blonde teenager who has a huge scar across his right eye. It seemed like he was few years older than her. "You're going to make yourself die faster if you don't stop" He said in annoyance. But in truth, the older boy was also worried for her.

"Laxus, don't be rude" An older voice interjected.

Lucy shut her open eye. She felt relief.

"Thank you…" She gave a small smile before she blacked out and went unconscious.

It didn't matter if they are strangers. All she knows that she was finally safe in their arms and she is grateful for finding her.

_I'm safe now._

_._

_._

_._

**Reviews? This is my first try writing here.**

**-Kuromecchi**


End file.
